Careless Whispers
by Connecticut
Summary: Time can never mend the careless whispers of a good friend .... to the heart and mind, ignorance is kind....and there's not comfort in the truth... pain is all you find ."


You totally have to listen to Careless Whisper by Seether while reading this it makes it so much more meaningful and it makes it so much more sad. also I do not own Hetalia if I did Serbia would actually be a character and her and Russia would be togther. =D

* * *

Cazmira closed her eyes as her best friend instructed her so she could recive her christmas present. She felt him slip something cool around her neck. " Gil Can I look now?" She whined feeling quite excited about her present. He laughed." Aren't you the one who always tells the awesome me to be patient?" She pouted." Yes..... but not on Christmas Eve, and not when you open presents." She could almost hear him roll his eyes." You know arguing about this makes you wait longer right. By the way you can open your eyes now my dear." She opened her eyes and looked down to find a necklace with an amythyst pendant on it. " Khristos. Thank you so much Gilbert!" she shouted wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him. They heard someone chuckle and turned to find Ivan." Come on we have to make our apperances now Francis,Arthur, Alfred and the other boy that Francis raised already were called." Mira nodded." Come on let's go then." She grabbed both their hands and started walking with them towards the grad staircase in the Moscow held out their arms to her which she placed her own over. The annoucer spoke clearly over the music." Presenting Cazmira Lorititis,Ivan Braginski and Gilbert Belischmit." The walked down the stairs gracefully, While Ivan bowed to Tzar Nicolas, Cazmira and Gilbert just adknowledged started to hear people around them whisper about them." Look at his odd hair and eyes and look at how they both are dressed so shabbily they must be one of the poorer people here." Cazmira and Gilbert both raised an eyebrow to eachother and took quick looks at the other's wear rolling their eyes when they noticed nothing was wearing a simple yet beautiful black long dress while Gilbert was wearing his Prussian uniform that was red blue and walked away towards some others of their kind before starting to dance." Mira is something wrong?" Gilbert looked at her dazed but distressed face." She shook her head." Nothing is wrong Gil..." She remembered her boss's words. "The Tzar is going to ask you to chose between Prussis or Russia,Prussia isn't strong will choose Russia, your silly little romance Gilbert is 's gone on long enough I'm finally putting an end to it." She pudhed the thoughts out of her mind, she would not think such sad things with spending time with noticed the music wasn't quite as good as it was normally was, which was when she remembered her men were probably fighting and dying while she was enjoying a party. " Mira please tell me what's wrong.' she looked up at the red eyes holding concern in them. I'm just thinking about the war right now and feeling guilty about enjoying a party." She half lied feeling guilty for lying to him afterwards, even though she knew it was for the truned around to feel something hit her skirt." Oh Malenkaya are you okay she asked picking up the Romanov's youngest nodded " Da Miss L-L-lori-t-t-i" Cazmira laughed. " Pleas just call me Miss Cazmira." Anastaisa nodded as Cazmira placed her back down. Some of the upper class ladies stared at her while an elderly upperclass wornan came up to her. " Young Lady, I have no clue why you are here or how you were even able to get in with such a......" The woman stuck her nose up." Simple clothing but that is not how you talk to royalty." Cazmira raised an eyebrow."I believe you are allowed to talk to them that way if you are like them, which I am so please don't talk to me like a child.I have been around much longer than you ha e and I know how to behave around every type of person." Gilbert grabbed her hand and pulled her away before a yelling match began. "Mira, that wasn't very clever of matches are bad, remember the last one?" Her face heated up in embarressment. "ugh please don't remind me, my boss lectured me about it for hours." After chatting with other nations and watching in amusement Francis and Arthur drinking two glasses of vodka each before getting drunk. Gilbert grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor and began to dance with her. She leaned into him slightly trying not show him she was tearing up as he told her he loved her. She hugged him tightly trying in vain not to burst out into tears as she quietly whispered that she loved Ivan. He pushed her aaway from him and ran off leaving her crying softly as she felt her she saw her boss talking happily to Ivan's boss seconds before the Romanov's massacre......

She woke up feeling the cold sweat on her skin and the tears still rolling down her face."Khristos, why did I ever do that, I'm sorry Gilbert but I had to make a choice , I loved you and I still love you but I understand it's a love for a brother or a friend not as a fiancee or a lover, I think I made the right choice though." she whispered while looking at her sleeping fiancee. She put placed her hand on the top of her chest near her neck when she noticed gently lifted the object and noticed it was the felt the tears running again. " Gilbert........" She fell back asleep clutching the necklace never noticing the smile from the closet and the kiss on the cheek and the whisper i still love you too. before the figure jumped out the window back to his brother's house to bother him.

* * *

ugh i think this was horrible but oh well please tell me what you think!


End file.
